Snow White
by The Dark Enchantress
Summary: I turned Snow White into a play. This has a lot of different people in it from T.V. shows to books to real life. Enjoy. =)


Author's Note: What if Snow White were a play. Well in my world I made it into a play thing. With auditions and everything. Let's just see what would happen. Shall we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Attention! Attention!  
  
The Rose Garden Pruduction Assioation  
  
is having auditions for the play:  
  
Snow White  
  
Address: 1711 Oak Street. Building Number 4.  
  
Auditions will be held on:  
  
June the 22nd.  
  
Auditions for all parts.  
  
June 22nd.  
  
It's a beautiful sunny day outside. And were inside of building 4. The auditions are already starting. The part for the Narrator is taking place. Here is the director with a clipboard in her right hand.  
  
"Thank you all for coming today. And now I would like to get started now. Ok, so here's how this is going to work. Each one of you will say a line or two from the script and I will see which one of you will be the Narrator. And we will do this for every person and every charactor. Does everybody got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good. Now, first up is... John Kent."  
  
Girly voice. "Once upon a time in a northern kingdom, it was the middle of winter."  
  
As soon as he said his line there were some snikkering in the room. Even the director couldn't really help herself from letting a smile come to her face. "Okay, that's enough. We will call you to let you know our decision. Next!"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"And you are, Jeff Rob.?"  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Ok. You can start whenever you are ready."  
  
"I would like to point out that I was the narrator in such stories as, Rapunzel and Rumpelstiltskin."  
  
"That's nice. You can start now."  
  
"Once upon a time in a northern kingdom, it was the middle of winter, and snowflakes were falling like thick feathers. The lovely, and I might add beautiful, queen of the realm was sitting.."  
  
"That's enough. Next!"  
  
"But I wasn't finished."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"Arg!"  
  
"Why don't you just be the prince, ok?"  
  
"Fine. I guess this can work out."  
  
"Just wait and see. Ok, the next person is.. Adric. (Under breath) Adric? Can this be possible?"  
  
In his lovable English accent, "Hello."  
  
"Aren't you an Alzarian?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Whatever. You can start now."  
  
"Once upon a time in a northern kingdom, it was the middle of winter. Snowflakes were falling like thick feathers."  
  
"Ok. You got the part!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome. We will call you when the practices are taking place. Now we will have the auditions for the queen. This is only about a two line part. Ok, the first person up is Amy Robertson. Hello Amy."  
  
"Hello"  
  
"I just love your name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have always favord the name, Amy Robertson. Well, anyway, you may start now."  
  
"Just to let you know, I can really sew."  
  
"Ok. So if you get the part, the key word there is "if", you don't actually have to pretend to sew."  
  
"Yeah. That's right."  
  
"Ok. Go on."  
  
Amy then sat down on a brown fold-up-chair and looked at her finger. "I wish I had a daughter with skin white as snow, blood-red cheeks and dark-as- night black hair."  
  
"Ok, thank you, Amy. If you will just stand over there now. Next!"  
  
"Hello, my name is Jane Star."  
  
"Ok, you may begin."  
  
"I wish I had a daughter with skin white as snow, blood-red cheeds and dark- as-night black hair."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
"Oh, no. Thank you."  
  
"Ok, is that all? Alright then. Amy, you got the part."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm so excited!"  
  
"Now, who is going to be the king?" Suddenly she felt words gracefully cross her mind. It sounded like they were saying, I'm going to be the king. She then began to scan the room. She saw this young man with shaggy blound hair and piercing eyes, that seemed to be starring a hole in her. Suddenly a smile seemed to creep onto her face. She knew exactly who this was. Stanton. "You," she said pointing to the young man, "come here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want you to be the king." It's not like I can pick anyone else to play this part. You are a prince, after all. She seemed to have a private conversation in her mind. But he seemed to understand her completly.  
  
"Oh yes." (Wispering) "Dark Enchantress."  
  
"Ahem." I sure hope no one heard that. "Anyway, back to business."  
  
"I'll just stand over here." That's a probably a good idea. She said in her mind to him. She could faintly sence a slight tremer in his voice. Or could that have been her imagination?  
  
"Now. The part for the evil queen. Let's see here. This should be intresting. Cassandra. You're up." Cassandra? Could that be why? I sure hope she doen't have her so called gift. She then turned to Stanton. He shook his head no. That's a relief. "Ok Cassandra. You can start now."  
  
"Thanks." She still looked the same as when she last saw her. "Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?"  
  
"Ok, that's all. Next!"  
  
"I'm Morgan."  
  
Urg! What is with all of you people today? "Ok. You can start whenever you're ready."  
  
Suddenly, the room seemed to get colder. "Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?"  
  
"Ok, ok. You got the part of the evil queen."  
  
"Thank you." Or maybe not.  
  
Urrgh. Just go away. "Ok! Next is the Huntsman. That's going to be Jarod. He he. And the seven dwarfs will be, N*Sync and two of the Hanson brothers. Ha ha. I'm so evil. Now auditions for Snow White. The first one up is Katie Smithers."  
  
"Oh please, huntsman! Please don't kill me!"  
  
"Next! Next up is Amania Miller." Well, well, well. If it isn't Amania Miller again. She should get the part.  
  
"Huntsman, please do not kill me. If you let me live, I will run away. Far into the woods and you will never see me again."  
  
"Ok. That was good. You have the part!"  
  
"I do!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome. Now thank you everyone for coming to the audition, and we will see each other next time on rehersals. Goodbye everybody."  
  
So then every body left. 


End file.
